STOCKHOLM SYNDROME
by Ichabae
Summary: Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa terikat dengan psikopat semacam Park Chanyeol yang telah menculik dan memperkosa dirinya. Baekhyun membenci pria itu, namun dia menyadari bahwa dia terikat pada sosok pria tampan berdarah dingin itu. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/MPREG
1. PROLOGUE

Di sebuah ruang pengadilan yang kini begitu mencekam atas pilihan hukuman yang sesuai untuk sang tersangka.

Sedangkan, si korban hanya diam menunduk sembari memainkan kesepuluh jemarinya sendiri. Mata itu berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menjatuhkan bulir beningnya.

"Untuk tersangka, dimohonkan agar da--"

"Dia tidak bersalah," lirih pria dengan paras yang cantik itu, namun dapat didengar oleh seluruh saksi dan hakim di sana.

Mereka semua saling berpandangan dan berbisik tajam hingga rasanya membuat telinga sang tersangka dan sang korban ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Maaf, tersangka ini sudah terbukti melakukan penyanderaan dan tindakan pelecehan seksual pada anda," kata sang hakim dengan lembut sambil memperlihatkan bukti-bukti yang berada di meja yang terletak di depan meja pria cantik itu sendiri.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun, pria cantik itu mengepal karena ketakutan dan sedikit dengan perasaan marah. Sedangkan, tersangka yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dengan menatap kosong di depannya, beralih memfokuskan kepada Baekhyun yang sudah tak dapat mengendalikan air matanya.

Tidak. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengharapkan dirinya yang sok ini tiba-tiba saja mengehentikan proses penjatuhan hukuman kepada orang sudah melakukan penyanderaan atas dirinya itu.

Baekhyun sangat ingin dia dihukum, kalaupun bisa dijatuhi hukuman mati sekalian, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa sama sekali.

"Tersangka bernama 'Park Chanyeol' dengan ini saya nyatakan--"

"SUDAH 'KU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kilatan mata yang begitu menyeramkan, bahkan mampu membuat hakim menghentikan tangannyanyang akan mengambil palu.

"Tuan Byun, saya mohon anda tenang," kata pengacaranya sendiri yang merasa serba salah sekarang.

Bagaimana mungkin, kliennya sendiri membela tersangka yang harusnya mereka tuding dan mendorongnya ke balik jeruji besi tersebut.

"Jangan berani menghukum Chanyeol! Jangan pernah!" Baekhyun mendadak histeris, alhasil, kedua temannya yang berada di kursi para saksi pun maju ke depan dan menenangkan Baekhgun yang mendadak tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Byun, kami akan menunda pengadilan ini untuk dua minggu ke depan, dan sebaiknya anda menenangkan diri anda terlebih dahulu." Hakim tersebut berdiri bersama yang lainnya, dan para saksi pun berkeluaran dengan saling mengeluh.

Baekhyun terduduk kembali di kursinya dan menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia tak mengerti dengan sikap bodohnya tadi. Bisa-bisanya dia membela Chanyeol.

Sementara, Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu keluar dari sana tanpa melihat Baekhyun sekalipun, dan pengacaranya pun hanya membungkuk sedikit padanya dan lalu mengikuti langkah kliennya.

Kali ini tangisan Baekhyun semakin membesar, hingga membuat kedua sahabatnya sedikit kewalahan harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghibur sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tadi, Lu, Soo," isak Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sahabat yang memiliki mata rusa itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu kala itu, tetapi menangislah sekarang dalam pelukanku, menangislah hingga kau puas," kata Luhan, pria cantik dengan mata rusanya.

"Kau pengidap Stockholm Syndrome, Baek," kata Kyungsoo, pria manis di lain sisi Luhan yang memiliki mata burung hantu dan juga ia adalah seorang psikiater.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi yang berkerut dan wajah yang memerah karena menangis.

"Aku tak mengerti," sela Baekhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia masih awam dengan istilah seperti itu.

"Kau pengidap Stockholm Syndrome, tetapi itu bisa dihilangkan, asal kau berusaha keras!" Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo yang tak bisa dipahami olehnya.

Seakan tahu maksud dari tatapan itu, Kyungsoo pun menghela napasnya.

"Stockholm Syndrome, di mana pengidapnya mengalami suatu peristiwa tak mengenakan seperti penculikan ataupun penyanderaan, namun para pengidapnya akan merasa terikat kepada sang penculik atau penyandera dengan alasan tertentu."

Baekhyun terdiam.

Kyungsoo benar, Baekhyun merasa terikat kepada Chanyeol, orang yang sudah menyanderanya dan ... memperkosanya.

"Tetapi, kau tak perlu khawatir, sebelumnya aku juga memiliki seorang pasien yang gejalanya sama sepertimu, dan orang itu sedikit demi sedikit dapat keluar dari sindrom itu meskipun rasa terikat itu masih ada," ucap Kyungsoo serta tersenyum. Kyungsoo tidak mau sahabatnya terjebak di masa lalunya akibat sindrom ini.

"Apa kau yakin bisa?" tanya Luhan sedikit ragu, melihat Baekhyun yang tadi tampak sangat keukeuh dengan tidak memperbolehkan hakim menjatuhkannya hukuman kepada Chanyeol sedikit membuat Luhan ragu.

"Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkanmu, Baek, kau tidak akan merasa sepenuhnya terikat kepada Chanyeol, kau akan mengingatnya sebagai masa lalu kelam-mu saja." Baekhyun tak menjawab, pandangannya mengosong setelah itu, lalu keluar dari sana dengan langkah yang lambat.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan prihatin. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihat sahabat mereka seperti mayat hidup. Jujur saja, setelah Baekhyun dapat pulang, pria cantik itu benar-benar menjadi sosok lain.

Terlebih, dia pernah beberapa kali melakukan hal yang berlebihan, yaitu melukai dirinya dengan alasan ia sudah terbiasa dilukai seperti itu.

Baekhyun tak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tidak bisa.

Karena, Baekhyun begitu membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Karena, Baekhyun begitu terikat kepada Chanyeol.

Karena, Baekhyun begitu mencintai Chanyeol.

**TO BE CONTINUED!****Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak, ya! •0•V**


	2. ONE

Di dalam mobil Luhan, sama sekali tidak ada satu patah kata yang mereka keluarkan, ditambah lagi tatapan Baekhyun yang kosong seperti tak ada lagi gairah hidup.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya saat ia kembali membalik badan untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun di jok belakang. Sebenarnya, tadi Kyungsoo menawarkan untuk menemani Baekhyun di belakang sana, tetapi sahabatnya itu menolak dan memilih untuk duduk sendiri di jok belakang.

"Luhan, aku tidak mau pulang," cetus Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan yang sebenarnya ingin berbicara menjadi tergagap dan mendadak panik.

"A-ah, baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke Sungai Han saja?" tawar Luhan refleks menawarkan Sungai Han untuk objek tujuannya.

"Terserah, asalkan bukan ke apartment," balasnya dengan datar dan sedikit lirih.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi secara perlahan dan melihat pemandangan dari luar kaca jendela. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak merasakan kebebasan yang nyata. Baekhyun menyukai sekaligus membenci kebebasan ini. Entahlah, dia merasa sudah terbiasa dikekang oleh keposesifan penyanderanya.

'Chanyeol...'

Baekhyun masih ingat jelas bagaimana mata besar itu menatapnya lurus dan kosong, tetapi Baekhyun juga menemukan setitik kekecewaan dan kemarahan dari mata itu. Dan, sekarang ini sesuatu berdenyut nyeri di dada kirinya, begitu menyesakan hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang.

o0o

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat ini berada di luar mobil, tanpa Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun saat ini tengah tertidur di jok belakang di tengah perjalanan dan mereka berdua tidak mau membangunkan pemuda cantik itu.

"Kyung, apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu?" Kyungsoo yamg sedang memainkan kerikil di tanah dengan sepatunya sontak mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Meskipun aku juga belum yakin dia akan kembali seperti biasanya, tetapi aku akan mencoba menyembuhkan sindromnya itu," jelas Kyungsoo sedikit meringis kecil dengan penjelasannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan pasienmu itu? Apa benar-benar berhasil?" Luhan bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak melepas tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih dalam proses untuk menyembuhkannya, bahkan sore ini aku harus ke bangsalnya lagi." Kyungsoo memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku jeansnya lalu mendongak menatap langit biru tanpa awan.

"Menurutmu, persentase untuk pasienmu itu berapa?"

"Mungin, 40?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar tak yakin, terlebih sekarang wajah manis itu menampilkan guratan sedihnya.

"Kau terdengar ragu, Kyungsoo-ssi," sindir Luhan tak lagi menatap Kyungsoo dan malah ikut menatap hamparan langit yang mulai kedatangan gumpalan benda putih itu.

"Jujur saja, Stockholm Syndrome adalah kasus penyembuhan terberat keduaku setelah Cotrad Syndrome yang benar-benar membuatku hampir terbunuh di tangan pasienku sendiri."

Luhan tertawa ketika mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo berlari ke sana kemari untuk menghindari pasien Cotrad Syndrome yang sedang kumat dan mengejar Kyungsoo sambil memegang jarum suntik yang sudah diisi dengan obat penenang, karena Luhan juga ikut saat itu dengan paksaan tentu saja.

Namun, sedetik kemudian tawanya terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menggeliat di dalam mobil, tetapi si mungil cantik itu kembali terlelap.

"Tunggu. Tetapi, bukankah Stockholm Syndrome hanya butuh penyembuhan agar bangkit dari kejadian penyanderaan yang mereka alami?" Bola mata Kyungsoo berotasi malas ketika mendengar ke-sok-tahuan sahabatnya itu.

"'Hanya katamu?" Kyungsoo sedikit menaikan nada suaranya, tersinggung dengan perkataan Luhan yang menggampangkan segalanya.

"Ada yang salah?" Lihatlah, bahkan tak ada rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti pemuda dengan mata rusa itu.

"Tentu salah, kau salah besar, Luhan," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menerawang.

"Stockholm Syndrome, bukanlah sindrom yang bisa digampangkan, malah sindrom ini masuk ke dalam daftar sindrom berbahaya." Luhan membola.

Berbahaya? Berarti, Baekhyun sekarang ini tengah berada dalam bahaya yang tak kasat mata, begitu?

"Penderita Stockholm Syndrome, akan mengalami efek trauma yang sangat besar yang akan membuat mereka takut berbicara kepada orang asing, karena mereka sudah menganggap bahwa penyandera mereka-lah satu-satunya teman komunikasi pada masa penyanderaan dan ketika mereka bebas, mereka akan takut untuk bercerita kepada orang lain," jelas Kyungsoo masih dengan menerawang, kemudian ia menghela sedikit napas.

"Hah? Lalu, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak akan berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka pada masa penyanderaan itu dan memendam semuanya sendiri?" Kyungsoo memutuskan pandangannya pada hamparan langit dan menoleh ke arah Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Mereka akan tenggelam pada rasa trauma mereka sendiri, yang akan membawa mereka pada sebuah rasa frustasi dan depresi, dan bahkan di antara mereka juga rela menyakiti diri mereka sendiri karena pada masa penyanderaan mereka mendapatinya dan menganggap semua itu sebagai takdir hidup yang tak bisa diganggu gugat--"

Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian menoleh ke dalam mobil, tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. "--seperti Baekhyun."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok kedua sahabatnya itu sudah berada di luar dan menyandar pada badan mobil, tepat di samping pintu mobil pada joknya tersebut.

Baekhyun keluar dari sana dan langsung saja disambut terpaan angin yang langsung saja mengusak surai cokelat tuanya.

"Kalian tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya dan wajah yang seperti orang sehabis bangun tidur.

"Kami tak tega membangunkanmu dan kami memilih menunggumu bangun lebih dulu," kata Kyungsoo dan disetujui oleh anggukan dan senyuman dari Luhan.

"Apa kita sudah sampai sedari tadi?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling berpandangan, laku Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya.

02.30 PM, itulah yang tertera pada jam digital Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit mengira-ngira.

"Ck..." Baekhyun berdecak malas. Pemuda cantik itu tahu betul kalau kedua sahabatnya itu sudah berada di luar sedari tadi, terlihat dari raut wajah Luhan yang seolah memerotes jawaban Kyungsoo dan mata Kyungsoo yang semakin membesar ditujukan untuk Luhan.

"Hah..." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menutup mata, seakan baru pertama kali keluar dari penjara, ya dia memang sehabis keluar dari penjara, yang benar adalah penjara kehidupan yang begitu mengekang.

"Tapi, aku merasa aneh sekali," lirih Baekhyun, tetapi bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dan, serentak mereka bertanya 'kenapa' dengan kerutan pada dahi mulus keduanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai udara yang terlalu bebas ini," lanjut Baekhyun semakin membuat Luhan mengerut, tetapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo yang tahu betul apa maksud dari Baekhyun.

"Kau harus sembuh, Baekhyun-ah," kata Kyungsoo sendu diiringi nyanyian burung di atas mereka.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan perlahan, menyoroti Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang familer bagi pemuda manis bermata burung hantu itu. Sorot yang tak ada harapan lagi, sorot yang begitu dibenci Kyungsoo. Sorot yang sama ditampakan oleh pasiennya yang juga pengidap Stockholm Syndrome.

o0o

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

Suara gesekan antara sepatu kulit berwarna hitam dan ubin beradu keras dan menggema di lorong dengan pintu yang mengiasi kedua sisinya tersebut.

Bergerak ke atas, kita akan menemukan orang tersebut dengan jubah putih dan lambang rumah sakit kejiwaan di bagian dada kirinya, lalu di bawahnya terdapat name-tag hitam yang terukir dengan warna putih yang berukirkan 'Do Kyungsoo' dalam huruf hangeul dan di bawah tulisan tersebut ada keterangan 'Psikiater' yang juga terukir dalam huruf hangeul.

Kembali bergerak ke atas, orangbtersebut memakai kacamata yang selalu ia pakai ketika menjadi dokter di rumah sakit. Wajahnya begitu datar, tetapi karisma yang dikeluarkan begitu memancar dari tubuhnya, terlihat seperti dokter yang elegan.

'Aku tak berharap kalau aku akan sembuh, Kyungsoo-ah, kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya.'

Kyungsoo, psikiater tersebut masih terbayang dengan percakapan dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya yang salah satu dari mereka adalah pengidap Stockholm Syndrome, sindrom yang saat ini masih ditanganinya.

'Kau tak boleh mencintainya, Baekhyun-ah, itu salah!'

'Kau yang salah! Dia sangat baik dan dia juga mencintaiku, Luhan!_ Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu, dia_ _tidak_ _mungkin menyakitiku dan bayi kami!"_

Masih sangat segar diingatan Kyungsoo pernyataan dari Baekhyun tersebut, kilatan itu begitu berapi tetapi juga berkilat takut. Dan, Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti maksud dari kedua kilatan tersebut.

Sepatunya berhenti di depan pintu dengan daun pintu cokelat, ia menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya lagi. Kyungsoo takut akan gagal untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun dan pasiennya yang satu ini. Kemudian, Kyungsoo mengambil kunci dari saku jubahnya dan membuka gembok yang mengunci seseorang di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan, tetapi suara decitannya begitu keras hingga menembus ujung lorong yang hampa. Dan, kita akan melihat seorang pemuda tengah berbaring dengan kedua tangan terikat, sementara itu sorot pandangnya tampak kosong.

"Kim Jongin?"

Sorot yang semula hampa dan datar itu berubah menjadi sorot yang tak dapat diartikan, mungkin jika diartikan dengan sederhana, sorot itu menampakan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

**Nama : Kim Jongin**

**Umur : 28 tahun**

**Penyakit : Stockholm Syndrome dan Scizhopernia.**

**Psikiater pembimbing : Do Kyungsoo**

**Di karantina selama : 3 tahun**

Itulah kira-kira keterangan yang ada pada pembatas kaki tempat tidur pasien Kyungsoo tersebut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah pria tersebut. Namun, sebelum itu, ia menutup pintunya dan menguncinya terlebih dahulu. Sorot mata itu masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau masih belum ingin berbicara padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada penuh kelembutan, terkadang Kyungsoo sendiri merasa seperti ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya yang sedang marah. Namun, tentu saja dalam kasus Kyungsoo sebagai seorang psikiater berbeda.

Bukannya menjawab, pria tersebut malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Dan, Kyungsoo harus menghela napas lelahnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ya, selama tiga tahun ini, Kyungsoo belum dapat membuat pria bermarga Kim itu berbicara padanya, bahkan satu patah katapun tak ada. Terakhir ia mendengar suara pria tersebut adalah ketika pria itu berteriak saat akan dimasukan ke dalam bangsal pada tiga tahun silam.

o0o

Baekhyun sibuk memandangi kota Seoul dari balkon aparmentnya ditemani semilir angin malam yang begitu menusuk kulit, apalagi Baekhyun hanya memakai kaos putih belengan pendek. Namun, pemuda cantik itu tetap memilih berdiri di pembatas pagar sambil melihat kota Seoul, tetapi pikirannya sendiri terbang menerawang.

Jujur saja, ada yang hilang dari diri Baekhyun sejak seminggu lalu, di mana ia dapat terbebas dari seorang psikopat seperti Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol. Umur tiga puluh tahun, berbeda sepuluh tahun dari Baekhyun. Jika dilihat sekilas, menurut Baekhyun dia tidak tampak seperti psikopat, malah tubuh itu menunjukan hal sebaliknya; dia tampan, tinggi, the most wanted, cerdas, dan sangat baik.

Ya, itu hanyalah tafsiran seorang Byun Baekhyun yang malah jatuh hati pada psikopat yang sudah menyanderanya hampir enam bulan lamanya itu. Sungguh aneh, tetapi sialnya, itu adalah kenyataan, kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak dikeluhkan oleh Baekhyun. Dan, Baekhyun pun tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa bersikap seperti ini.

'Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu.'

Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Dia sangat merindukan orang itu, penyanderanya sendiri. Baekhyun menginginkan pria itu mendekapnya dan berciuman panas lagi di atas ranjang. Baekhyun ingin itu lagi.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya turun begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya yang tertutup. Untuk saat ini, ia membutuhkan Chanyeol, sangat!

Seharusnya dia tidak kabur dari Chanyeol, dan juga seharusnya mereka berada di kamar saat ini, berdua dan bercumbu layaknya sepasang kekasih.

o0o

Pada pagi harinya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo ke apartment Baekhyun dan membawakan sarapan untuk Baekhyun, karena menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pasti belum mampu melakukannya. Dan, sebagai sahabat yang baik, mereka datang pagi sekali dengan membawa dua rantang bertingkat di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Sudah 'ku bilang, kalian tidak perlu melakukannya," kata Baekhyun datar yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya, sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menyalinkannya ke mangkuk dan piring.

"Kita'kan sudah seperti keluarga, jadi tidak apa kalau kami membawakan kau sarapan, kau juga belum bisa memasak setelah empat bulan ini, 'kan?" sahut Kyungsoo yang malah melempar pertanyaan kepadanya. Baekhyun menunduk dalam, kata Kyungsoo juga ada benarnya.

"Lu, apa kau tidak mengajar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melirik jam tangannya.

Ah, Luhan adalah seorang guru di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak dan sepertinya seorang guru itu akan sedikit terlambat karena ini.

"Astaga! Aku melupakannya! Baiklah, Baek, untuk saat ini Kyungsoo akan menjagamu, aku per--"

"Tetaplah untuk tinggal, Luhan," sela Baekhyun lirih membuat Luhan yang tergesa-gesa menjadi bersimpati sepenuhnya pada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

(mereka berbeda dua tahun, tetapi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau memanggilnya 'hyung')

"Huh?" Luhan bertanya bingung.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada kalian, aku tak bisa menahannya, terlalu sakit," kata Baekhyun yang mulai meraba dada kirinya. Entah, sudah berapa kali dada kirinya berdenyut-denyut hingga membuatnya terasa sesak.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Maaf, saya ingin mengambil cuti untuk sehari ini, karena keperluan lain, terima kasih." Luhan langsung mematikan ponselnya agar orang yang diteleponnya tadi tidak meneleponnya balik dan bertanya hal yang tidak penting.

"Kau akan menceritakan segalanya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa terkejut dan juga sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Menahan semuanya seorang diri membuatku semakin sakit," lirih Baekhyun terdengar serak di telinga Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Dan, Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau tangan kiri Baekhyun dililit oleh perban.

Anak itu, desis Kyungsoo dalam batinnya.

"Kau melukai dirimu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bahu yang turun-naik, emosi melihat perban tersebut. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kami akan mendengarnya, berceritalah," kata Luhan yang memberi kode agar Kyungsoo tak memarahi Baekhyun lagi dan menuntun pemuda manis bermata burung hantu itu untuk duduk di seberang Baekhyun, mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Ini semua bermula dari--" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu mengongak untuk melihat ekspresi serius di kedua wajah sahabatnya itu.

"--Malam itu..."

**TO BE ****CONTINUED**

**JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN JEJAK AGAR AKU BISA UPDATE LEBIH CEPAT YA!**


	3. TWO

**6 bulan yang lalu...**

"Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu bekerja jika kau masih merasa sakit," kata Luhan sembari mengudak bubur di panci tersebut dengan gerakan memutar teratur.

Baekhyun yang sedang menumpu dagunya di meja makan, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Luhan yang tak berhenti berbicara sedari tadi.

"Kyungsoo ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya kesal, karena pertanyaan melenceng Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, dia sedang merawat pasien kesayangannya," balas Luhan mengembuskan napas malasnya. Dia mengangkat panci kecil tersebut dari atas kompor dan menyalinkan bubur di dalamnya ke mangkok.

"Kesayangan," ulang Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Luhan yang mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Benar, 'kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan, tetapi masih dengan nada bercandanya. Lalu, diletakkannya bubur tersebut di depan Baekhyun yang bersiap akan menyantap bubur buatan sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kepala sekolah di TK yang kau ajar itu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit membuat Luhan tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Yak! Jangan membahas orang gila itu!" pekik Luhan yang salah tingkah sendiri. Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, bahkan dilihat wajahnya, Luhan sangat memerah ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan kata 'kepala sekolah'.

"Orang gila, tapi kau tetap menyukainya," goda Baekhyun terkikik kecil.

"Sekali lagi kau membahasnya, aku pulang!" Luhan memasang wajah seriusnya. Tetapi, Baekhyun tetap biasa saja.

"Pulang saja sana!" balas Baekhyun serampangan. Luhan menggertakan giginya karena tak tahan dengan kelakukan bocah di hadapannya itu.

PLETAK!

"Yak!" pekik Baekhyun tak terima dengan balasan Luhan yang berupa jitakan di dahinya itu. Asal kalian tahu saja, Luhan kalau sudah menjitak seseorang pasti meninggalkan bekas di dahi orang tersebut berupa sebuah garis mendatar yang memerah.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu!" titah Luhan dengan suara galaknya, sementara Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda tadi dengan cibiran kesalnya.

-o0o-

"Kau sudah bersiap, 'kan? Aku akan mengantarmu bekerja," kata Luhan yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Ya, sebentar, aku mengambil ponselku dulu." Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal, lalu kembali ke luar.

Baru saja Baekhyun dan Luhan keluar dari apartment Baekhyun, ponsel Luhan berdering lagi dan itu entah sudah yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Pasti dari kepala sekolah tempatmu bekerja itu, 'kan?" tebak Baekhyun memainkan alisnya, berniat menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Angkat saja," kata Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan tak kunjung menjawab panggilan tersebut, yang ada lelaki cantik itu tetap memandangi layar ponselnya tanpa ada niat untuk menjawabnya.

Luhan pun mengikuti intruksi Baekhyun dengan menjawab panggilan dari orang yang beberapa waktu lalu mereka bicarakan itu.

"Halo?"

"Hah?! Tapi, saya ha--"

"Baiklah."

Luhan menjatuhkan tangannya malas. Baekhyun memerhatikan wajah Luhan dengan saksama dan mengerti akan saru hal seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya. "Kau bisa pergi."

Luhan menoleh terkejut saat Baekhyun ternyata sudah tahu apa yang sedang dibincangkan olehnya tadi bersama seseorang di telepon.

"Apa tidak masalah jika kau pergi sendiri?" tanya Luhan sedikit ragu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang baru saja akan sembuh ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaanmu yang terpenting," kata Baekhyun seraya tersneyum lebar bak seorang anak kecil, mata sipitnya yang begitu tipis menghilang dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aish! Kalau bukan karena dia atasanku, aku tak akan mau menurutinya," sengit Luhan menggerutui orang yang baru saja menghubunginya itu. Baekhyun berdecak seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan itu di luarnya saja ia berlagak tidak mau, padahal di dalam hatinya, lelaki cantik itu berharap lebih.

"Sudahlah, aku akan akan memakai bus saja," kata Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya, efek dari demam yang belum hilang.

"Hm, aku pergi dulu, hati-hati di jalan, kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal menekan angka 1 di speed dial-mu." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendorong Luhan dari hadapannya supaya lelaki itu cepat beranjak dari depannya.

"Ya, ya, ya! Sana pergi!" suruh Baekhyun yang geram sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau?" tanya Luhan yang berniat akan mengantarkan Baekhyun dulu ke tempat kerjanya, sebenarnya.

"Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di dalam, aku akan mengambilnya. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Baekhyun beralih ke pintunya dan --berpura-pura-- menekan sandi pintunya.

Luhan menghela napasnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, tetapi sesekali dia berbalik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya hingga akhirnya dia menjatuhkan tangannya setelah Luhan masuk ke dalam lift.

Air muka Baekhyun lantas berubah lesu, dan berjalan dengan pikiran yang kosong.

Lelaki cantik bermata sabit itu tak menyadari sepasang mata dengan ketajaman bak mata elang tengah memerhatikannya.

-o0o-

Bus berhenti di depan halte. Perlahan, pintu terbuka dan tampaklah kaki-kaki penumpang bus yang akan turun di halte itu dengan tergesa-gesa, memperlihatkan bagaimana sibuknya mereka hari ini. Baekhyun yang memang sedang kacau hari ini hampir saja mencium kerasnya trotoar kalau saja tidak ada seseorang di belakangnya yang segera menariknya kembali.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyerahkan semua pergerakannya kepada orang itu, dan sekarang ia berakhir di pelukan orang itu. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadarkan keduanya dengan suara besar sang supir bus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?!" Orang itu menyadari akan hal itu dan menarik Baekhyun turun dari bus tersebut, dia juga tidak lupa membungkukan tubuhnya beberapa kali sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya.

Setelah bus itu pergi, Baekhyun baru bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan dia sekarang --tentu saja-- merasa menyesal sekali karena sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan tadi.

"Maafkan saya," kata Baekhyun penuh penyesalan, dia membungkuk berkali-kali dan sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Oh Tuhan, dia merasa malu sekali tadi. Terlebih, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolak dipeluk, di depan pintu bus pula.

Bibir kissable orang itu tertarik ke atas, menciptakan lengkungan yang begitu manis di sana. Namun, Baekhyun masih belum menyadari bahwa penolongnya itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan tetap sibuk menggeruti dirinya sembari menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Ah, itu tidak masalah, kau berada di depanku dan akan jatuh saat penumpang lainnya menyerobot, tentu saja aku akan menolongmu, mungkin jika orang lain berada di posisiku, mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kepala Baekhyun perlahan terangkat secara teratur, matanya bergerak dan melihat wajah seseorang yang sudah menolongnya itu. Sejenak Baekhyun terkesima akan ketampanan lelaki penolong di depannya itu.

Yang dipandangi pun seperti merasa tidak enak dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Apa di wajah saya ada sesuatu yang menjijikkan, sampai-sampai kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya lelaki itu terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar, kemudian sedikit mengerucutkan bibir tipis nan merah mudanya itu, benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. "Tidak ada, hanya saja kau itu sangat tampan."

Lelaki itu tersipu dan tersenyum malu mendengar pujian Baekhyun yang begitu jujur sekali. Baekhyun memang jago dalam hal memuji orang, tetapi dia tidak pernah tulus mengucapkannya dan baru kali ini-_lah_ Baekhyun mengatakannya dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Baekhyun yang tersadar apa yang diucapkannya pun mengubur wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui tentang seorang Baekhyun, bahwa lelaki cantik itu adalah Gay.

Baekhyun membuka wajahnya kembali dan mengangkatnya dengan deheman agar radar gaynya tidak terlalu terbaca oleh lelaki tampan di depannya itu.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya serta merta tersenyum begitu manis.

"Namaku, Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

Lelaki tampan itu ikut tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun yang terasa lembut.

"Aku, Park Chanyeol."

-o0o-

Baekhyun segera berlari ke cafe tempatnya bekerja saat urusannya dengan lelaki tampan bernamakan Park Chanyeol itu sudah selesai. Lelaki itu tak berhenti melirik arlojinya dan semakin mempercepat larinya.

**Kring****!**

Bel di pintu cafe itu berbunyi begitu keras ketika Baekhyun membukannya dengan tak santai. Otomatis, seluruh pengunjung cafe di sana memandanginya tak senang.

Seorang lelaki berwajah kotak dari arah pintu dapur muncul begitu saja dan segera menarik Baekhyun dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera masuk ke dalam dapur cafe.

"Yak! Kenapa kau masuk?" tanyanya dengan nada antara terengah-engah dan khawarir. Sedangkan, Baekhyun tertawa mengejek.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku? Aku begitu tersanjung," kata Baekhyun sangat percaya diri. Namun, dengan senyuman yang lemah, entah karena berlari atau suhu tubuhnya yang kembali naik.

"Lihat wajah jelekmu itu, pucat sekali."

Lelaki berwajah kotak itu memutar badan Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan wajah Baekhyun yang terpantul pada cermin kecil di dinding.

"Aish! Yak, Kim Jongdae, wajahku memang sudah seperti ini!" protes Baekhyun tak terima dikatai oleh teman kerjanya yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabatnya. Dia memutar lagi dan melepaskan kedua tangan Jongdae dari kedua lengannya.

Jongdae meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Lalu, Baekhyun segera menjatuhkan tangan Jongdae lagi dan menyibir, kemudian lelaki cantik itu masuk ke dalam kamar ganti.

"Yak! Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini!" teriak Jongdae yang kesal karena Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja.

-o0o-

Baekhyun mengelap meja dengan peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya, dia sangat lelah sekarang, ditambah lagi suhu tubuhnya semakin bertambah.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae menghampiri Baekhyun yang bisa kapan saja terjatuh. Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum, memperlihatkan kalau dia masih sanggup mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, kondisimu semakin memburuk," saran Jongdae yang bertambah khawatir dan panik dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang memang tidak kuat lagi bekerja. Rasanya, seluruh bintang yang berkeliling di sekitar kepalanya itu memaksanya menutup mata saat itu juga.

"Tenang saja, kau harus beristirahat, setidaknya untuk tiga hari ke depan," ujar Jongdae yang langsung saja membuka apron Baekhyun membuat lelaki cantik itu mengerutkan bibirnya kesal.

Lagi, tanpa di sadari oleh keduanya, seseorang tengah menggeram, bahkan kedua tangannya sudah mengepal tajam.

Baekhyun yang merasakan hawa aneh yang mengitarinya pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe dan hanya menemukan beberapa pelanggan saja. Namun, alisnua mengerut tatkala kedua mata sabitnya menemukan sesosok lelaki tampan yang menolongnya di bus tadi pagi.

Wah, sebuah kebetulan sekali!

-o0o-

Baekhyun menuruni bus ketika sudah sampai di halte yang dekat dengan apartmentnya, tetapi sebelum itu Baekhyun harus menembus sebuah gang kecil yang biasa disebutnya dengan jalur alternatif. Jika dia melewati jalan biasa, mungkin memerlukan waktu lima belas menit untuk berjalan kaki.

Baekhyun kembali merasa hawa aneh menyelimuti dirinya, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ada bahaya di belakangnya jika dia berbalik. Jadi, lelaki cantik itu memilih untuk berjalan terus dengan tempo semakin cepat.

Semakin cepat langkahnya untuk segera keluar dari gang sempit ini, semakin besar hawa aneh itu mendekatinya, dan juga jangan lupakan kepalanya yang semakin memberat itu.

Dan, sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya membuatnya memekik ketakutan.

"HUWA!" Baekhyun berbalik dan menampar orang di belakangnya itu dengan sangat kuat, tak ayal orang itu meringis begitu keras.

Baekhyun membola saat melihat wajah orang yang ditamparnya itu. Ternyata, orang itu adalah penolongnya tadi pagi.

"P-Park Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun benar-benar mengumpati apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi," ucap Baekhyun membungkukan setengah badannya se-dalam mungkin. Baekhyun memegang pipi Chanyeol, nama lelaki tampan itu, dan melihat betapa merahnya pipi Chanyeol.

Tunggu, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu secara kebetulan lagi? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berbicara tentang itu, kita sudah bertemu secara tak sengaja untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacungkan ketiga jari kanannya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya terkejut, lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah, iya. Eh, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi supaya suasana canggung yang melingkupinya hilang.

"Aku hanya ingin ke rumah temanku yang berada di apartment itu." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah gedung besar yang ternyata juga apartment yang ditinggali oleh Baekhyun.

"Begitu, ya? Lalu, kau sudah mengetahui di mana apartment temanmu itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, juga tak lupa memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Setelah cukup jauh, Baekhyun bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya, mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin.

"Lega sekali," cicit Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan kejadian tadi. Ia mengira bahwa orang dibelakangnya tadi adalah paman-paman mesum atau seorang pembunuh, ternyata itu adalah Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang menolong dirinya tadi pagi di bus.

-o0o-

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong apartmentnya dengan wajah lesu dan malasnya, dirinya tidak sabar lagi untuk merebahkan tubuhnya itu di atas kasur yang begitu empuk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun terkadang memerhatikan sekitarnya yang tampak lenggang hari ini, padahal biasanya anak-anak kecil akan berlari-larian tak tentu arah dan membuat gaduh. Namun, hari ini mereka semua tidak ada dan malah membuat rasa takut Baekhyun semakin membuncah.

Dan satu hal lagi, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu hal yang sama seperti saat di gang kecil tadi. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dan menatapnya seolah akan menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

'Tuhan...' pinta Baekhyun selalu memanjatkan doa dalam hatinya agar perasaan itu musnah.

Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar dari saku celana, ia merogohnya dan bersiap-siap akan mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut. Namun, seseorang dari belakangnya tiba-tiba saja membekap mulut dan hidungnya.

"Hmmpppt!"

Dan setelah itu ... gelap.

Orang itu mengangkat tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu dengan mudahnya. Meninggalkan ponsel Baekhyun yang menyala dan menampilkan ID-Caller sang penelepon tadi.

'LU HAN'

"Halo, Baek? Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun!"

**TO BE** **CONTINUED!**

**JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN JEJAK AGAR AKU BISA SEMANGAT MENGETIKNYA, YA!**


	4. THREE

Baekhyun merasakan bahwa semua badannya terasa sakit, terutama kepalanya. Dia mendudukan dirinya, bola mata sabit itu berpendar ke setiap sudut ruangan yang mana tengah ditempatinya sekarang. Dia beralih ke ranjang besar yang menjadi tempatnya duduk ini. Kamar ini begitu asing di ingatannya, tentu saja karena ini untuk pertama kalinya dia berada di sini.

Dia beralih melihat ke dinding yang terbuat dari kaca seluruhnya dengan kerutan di dahinya, dia dapat melihat cahaya mentari berusaha menerobos tirai gelap transparan yang sama besar dengan kaca itu. Baekhyun mulai memutar kembali ingatannya sebelumnya, menyusunnya sebaik mungkin hingga akhirnya dia menyadari semua kejanggalannya sekarang.

Dia diculik.

Demi Tuhan, dia sedang diculik sekarang.

Napas Baekhyun mendadak terputus-putus ketika inner-nya berteriak demikian, dia panik dan takut setengah mati. Belum pernah dia merasakan ketakutan yang begitu kuat seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Astaga, dia hanya seorang pria sebatang kara biasa yang bekerja seharian di cafe hanya untuk mencukupi kehidupannya dan membayar sewa apartment. Sungguh, jika penculik itu adalah seorang mafia yang mencari organ-organ manusia untuk dijual ke pasar gelap, dia bukanlah seorang pria sehat, dia juga suka sakit-sakitan.

**CEKLEK**

Knop pintu itu berbunyi yang langsung saja sukses mengejutkan seorang Byun Baekhyun, jantungnya berdegup cepat dari biasanya tatkala pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria tinggi nan tampan yang sedang membawa meja kecil beserta makanan di atasnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya untuk kesekian kalinya di awal hari ini saat melihat wajah pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar ini dengan senyuman yang tampan dan hangat, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terhipnotis, begitupun Baekhyun yang notabennya adalah seorang Gay.

"Kau?!" Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu ketika potongan-potongan kejadian sebelum dia diculik itu kembali menyatu dengan ingatannya. Pria itu tidak menggubris suara Baekhyun yang sudah melemparkan suara tidak bersahabat kepadanya.

"Sekarang makanlah!" kata pria tampan itu lembut dan penuh perhatian sambil menaruh meja kecil itu di depan Baekhyun yang malah terlihat menghindarinya. Baekhyun tidak melepas tatapan takutnya dari wajah tampan pria itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya terpesona itu. Dan, ketika kedua mata mereka berjumpa pandang, Baekhyun merasakan seluruh dunianya tertarik ke dalam mata teduh pria tampan itu.

Baekhyun yang tadinya bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun penculiknya kini terdiam tak berdaya hanya karena seseorang menatapnya seperti itu dengan mata yang begitu hangat dan teduh. Dia merasa seperti Gay murahan yang jatuh kepada siapapun yang berparas tampan. Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar gila sekarang.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis, tetapi masih bisa dilihat oleh Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus surai kecokelatan milik Baekhyun.

Meskipun begitu, ketakutan Baekhyun masih mendominasi diri pria cantik itu dan secara refleks tangannya menahan pergerakan tangan besar pria yang memiliki mata bulat besar itu.

"Kau yang tidak sengaja berpas-pasan denganku itu, 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh keraguan, dia sebenarnya takut untuk menanyakannya. Tetapi, dia tidak pernah salah mengenali seseorang. Bahkan ingatan Baekhyun masih mengingat bagaimana paras pria yang sudah tiga kali bertemu secara 'kebetulan' itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Ingatanmu tidak buruk juga, ya?" Chanyeol–nama pria tampan itu—kembali mengukir sebuah senyuman tampan yang juga bercampur menyeramkan itu. Dia beralih ke meja yang terdapat dua roti persegi yang saling bertimpaan dengan selai strawberry di antaranya dan segelas susu.

"Sekarang, kau harus makan, ya?" Meskipun lembut, Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan nada memerintah dari permintaan tersebut.

Hal itu sedikit membuat nyalinya ciut, apa lagi perutnya juga tidak sabaran untuk segera diisi makanan. Tetapi, demi seluruh pasien sakit jiwa Kyungsoo, dia saat ini sedang diculik oleh pria yang bahkan tidak jauh gilanya dengan pasien-pasien Kyungsoo. Dan, sialnya semua itu membuat ketakutannya sekarang mengalahkan rasa laparnya.

Chanyeol tahu sekali bahwa pria cantik di depannya itu tengah ketakutan akan keberadaannya sekarang ini, lihat saja dari sorot dari mata sabit yang selalu mengalihkan seluruh atensinya dari dunia ini. Dia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, membiarkan jarak lima sentimeter terbentuk di antara wahag mereka.

Baekhyun? Dia berani bersumpah, ingin sekali dia mendorong, menampar, atau apapun yang bisa menyakitkan pria di depannya itu, tetapi otak dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron sekarang, bahkan dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang.

Blank.

"Sekedar informasi untukmu, aku tidak suka dibantah, ditolak, dan tidak dipedulikan oleh siapapun itu. Jika kau berani melakukannya, kau akan mendapat hukumanmu, Sayang." Chanyeol meniupkan napasnya ke bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka, membiarkan napas bearoma mintnya menyergap di penciuman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis tatkala melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang merupakan respon dari apa yang baru saja dilakukan olehnya itu. Baekhyun tidak melawannya, pria cantik itu malah semakin memperlebar celah di kedua bibirnya itu, matanya yang sayu dan sendu membuatnya bertambah menggoda dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol menjilati bibir bawahnya saat matanya tak sengaja terfokus ke bibir merah muda nan tipis milik Baekhyun itu.

"Shit! Berhenti berekspresi seperti itu jika tidak ingin kucabuli, Sialan!" Chanyeol mengumpat, jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa Baekhyun belum mengisi perutnya dari tadi malam, maka sudah dipastikan dia akan menyerang Baekhyun saat itu juga dan membuat pria cantik itu menyerah di bawahnya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar perubahan dari sosok malaikat Chanyeol ke sosok iblis Chanyeol dengan nada suara dan penggunakan kata itu pun berjengit ketakutan lagi dan sukses membuat Chanyeol mendesah kesal.

"Cepat habiskan roti dan susu ini!" Daripada mencari masalah kepada Chanyeol yang sepertinya bersiap mengganti kepribadiannya itu, Baekhyun mengambil roti persegi panjang itu dengan tangan yang bergetar sempurna, antara ketakutan dan gugup.

Di setiap kunyahan, Chanyeol tidak menyingkirkan mata teduh namun tajamnya itu dari Baekhyun sedikitpun, menciptakan rasa aneh pada Baekhyun. Karena, Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dipandangi ketika makan, apa lagi ditatapan begitu dalam oleh si pemilik mata teduh yang selalu bisa menjatuhkan niat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha meneriaki dirinya sendiri bahwa sekarang dia sedang diculik orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya sebanyak tiga kali, itu pun hanya sekilas dan mengetahui nama masing-masing saja. Tetapi, sesuatu di dalam Baekhyun mengacaukan segalanya sekarang, dia juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi padanya untuk saat ini. Bahkan, Gay radarnya tidak mampu membaca seluruh bahasa tubuhnya.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh roti dan susunya, Baekhyun berencana untuk keluar dari apartment mewah ini secepat mungkin. Dan, benar saja, ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar untuk meletakkan meja kecil itu ke dapur, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan seluruh cat dan pernak-pernik berwarna putih tersebut dengan langkah yang perlahan. Dia mencoba untuk mencari pintu utama dari apartment itu, dan berhasil. Tetapi, sepertinya si jenius Park itu sudah mengatur pintunya sedemikian rupa dan juga mengharuskan membuka pintu itu dengan sandi dari dalam apartment.

"Woah, ternyata ada yang ingin kabur dari sini, huh?" Suara bass yang bernada sakartis itu menyambangi pendengaran Baekhyun yang berusaha memasukan sandi apapun itu, tangannya yang semula memencet monitor di dinding itu untuk memasukan sandi pun langsung membeku di tempatnya. Perlahan, kepala Baekhyun berputar ke arah sebaliknya dan diikuti oleh tubuh kecilnya itu.

Baekhyun bisa melihat perubahan air muka Chanyeol yang signifikan dari sebelumnya. Pria tampan itu bersedekap dada, sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, dan menyeringai jelas di depannya. Wajah tampan itu bahkan lebih seperti monster sekarang, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menjauh dari pria tampan itu.

Jangankan bergerak, mengeluarkan suara saja rasanya dia tidak mampu.

Kedua kakinya mendadak terasa melemas tatkala Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya; menyatukan hidung dan kening mereka, tidak melepas tatapan dingin dan mengerikannya itu darinya. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan Chanyeol ternyata bergerak lebih cepat dan sekarang malah dengan seenaknya meremas kedua belah bongkahan padat bokongnya.

Seumur-umur Baekhyun hidup dan berpacaran dengan beberapa jenis laki-laki, dia sama sekali belum pernah mau melakukan hal seintim ini dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dan hanya membatasinya dengan berciuman bibir saja, selepas itu maka haram hukumnya menyentuh bagian tubuh lainnya.

Namun, lagi-lagi Chanyeol memantrainya dan membuatnya tak bisa berkata apapun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sempurna, dia menolak dada bidang Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya hingga akhirnya pelukan intim itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berusaha menghindari pria tampan bermarga Park itu, berjalan mundur dengan hati-hati, takut kapan saja Chanyeol bisa menariknya lagi dan lebih melecehkannya. Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya berjalan santai sambil bersedekap dada, kakinya akan melangkah maju bersamaaan dengan kaki Baekhyun yang akan mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"Bisakah kau jauh-jauh dariku?!" Suara parau Baekhyun yang terdengar antara seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur dan ingin menangis itu membentak Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tidak merespon apapun dan tetap mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menjauh darimu, Sayang." Baekhyun semakin ketakutan saat kaki Chanyeol melangkah begitu lebar ke arahnya dengan seringai yang tak kalah lebarnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang disangkanya malaikat di hari yang lalu adalah sosok yang mengerikan, mungkin juga pencinta seks.

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tetapi pikirannya sedang mencari apa yang sempat Chanyeol katakan tadi kepadanya. Dan, dia mengingatnya sekarang; Perintah Chanyeol itu tidak bisa dibantah, ditolak, dan tidak diacuhkan oleh siapapun itu.

Sejenak, rasa takut menyelubungi dirinya. Tetapi, dia terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk dapat bebas dari tempat asing yang bahkan sudah dicapnya sebagai neraka ini.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan kata-kataku, Baekhyun. Jika aku mengatakan hukuman, maka kau akan menyesal nantinya." Entah kemana pria pemilik mata teduh yang menenangkan hati tadi, kini mata itu berubah setajam musang dan begitu menyeramkan.

Baekhyun berkata dengan kalimat yang terputus-putus. "T-Tidak akan pernah!"

Chanyeol mencoba untuk bersabar untuk terakhir kalinya. Oh ayolah, dia ingin memberikan kesan yang baik kepada Baekhyun, tetapi sepertinya pria cantik pemilik mata sabit itu tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama olehnya.

"Aku memperingatimu untuk kali ini, Byun Baekhyun. Kemarilah, datang ke pelukanku atau kau akan menyesalinya."

Hei, Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh dengan mendatangi monster semacam Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa jika dia menuruti pria itu, dia akan dicabuli oleh Chanyeol. Dan, maaf saja, dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Dengan sekali gerakkan Chanyeol berhasil meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, tubuh Baekhyun tidak terlalu mungil, tinggi dan ukuran badannya sebenarnya normal malah tingginya bisa dibilang cukup untuk membuat wanita merasa pendek, tetapi entah mengapa ketika bersama Chanyeol mendadak tubuhnya terlihat kecil dan mungil, bahkan tinggi mereka terpaut cukup jauh, terbukti dari Baekhyun yang harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pria yang punya Golden Ratio Face atau wajah yang memiliki rasio sempurna itu.

Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi pinggang ramping itu, dia menunduk untuk dapat melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang menatapnya takut seperti minta dikasihani, bukannya merasa kasihan, Chanyeol malah semakin gemas melihat wajah pria itu tampak beribu kali lipat lebih cantik dan imut dari sebelumnya.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol segera membawanya ke kamar dan meniduri bocah di dalam dekapannya ini hingga pingsan, namun sedikit membuat Baekhyun ketakutan sepertinya bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Berhenti membuat ekspresi seperti itu, Sayang! Kau membuatku tidak sabaran untuk menghentakkan 'milikku' ini ke lubang hangatmu itu."

Baekhyun merona, wajahnya sukses dibuat merah padam seperti itu oleh sederet kalimat milik Chanyeol. Entahlah, Baekhyun belum pernah dilempari dirty talk seperti ini, bahkan oleh mantan yang paling disayanginya sekali pun.

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu, bukan?"

Dengan sengaja, Chanyeol mengecup ujung bibir Baekhyun yang langsung menciptakan perasaan horor di hati Baekhyun, sampai-sampai bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri semua.

"Mari kita lakukan!"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Sebuah malam yang erotis dan panas!"

**TBC**

**JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN JEJAK. YAA!**


End file.
